


Stranded

by General67



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, New Planets, Rebuilding, Stranded, Time Travel, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: Cody, Grevious, Boba, Bo Katan and Fenn are all picked out of various places at different times by a mystical force which takes them to a place none of them have ever seen before.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Bo-Katan Kryze
Kudos: 5





	Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know everyone’s date of birth but this is how I’m doing it.  
> Grevious born mid 68bby  
> Fenn Rau born late 49bby  
> Bo Katan born mid 44bby  
> Cody born early 32bby  
> Boba Fett born early 32bby

The prisoners were dragged into the bridge of the ship before Grevious. First in came Skywalker a new face to the Kaleesh despite his reputation. In came Kenobi the one he has wanted to kill more then anyone else and finally the Sheev Palpatine. His objective. His prize.

“Ahh yes, the negotiator, general Kenobi. We’ve been waiting for you” he sounded smug. Finally he had Obi wan where he wanted him. Sure it’s happened before but this time one wrong move and the Chancellor will be dead.

A battle droid scooted past the Jedi a deadly weapon with its grasp. “That wasn’t much a rescue” the snatched the weapons away with the droid making a sarcastic comment but Grevious was too proud to bash the battle droid. 

“And...” he let that hang in the air for a moment as he coughed and spluttered. “Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little...older” he towered over the child. It was hard to believe someone so young to be so powerful.

“General Grevious, you’re shorter then I expected” he just coughed at the snappy remark.

“Jedi scum!” He up the lightsabers holding them just out of arms reach.

Kenobi began talking to the Jedi Knight, Grevious didn’t even look back, let alone listen.

As he was about to turn around, to gloat and show off. A loud bang came from behind him. He turned around instantly and was faced by someone dressed in all black with a permanent smile trapped on their face. It was unsettling to most but Grevious was not part of the most. He was an odd one out, a cyborg, a freak, a monster. 

Before he could reach for a weapon the godly figure grabbed him in a impenetrable grip and pulled him into the brown portal which stood behind him. He growled but it was useless as he dragged in and the portal shut behind him almost instantly.

———

Bo Katan was upset, her sisters people were being moved out of their homes to safety. Of course it was safety but it was a sight she could barely stomach. She knows she was wrong for trying to take Mandalore from her sister, she can’t make up for that. But the least she can do is rid Mandalore of that bastard.

“I agree” speak of the devil.

There he sat one leg perched on the throne’s rests. His head resting upon his hand. He was happy watching this world burn.

All these thoughts sent Bo Katan into a rage. Immediately she pulled out her blasters a charged the Zabrak firing not stop but with every blast she fired was just another one deflected. He had enough of her games and held her by her throat still many feet away. 

After speaking some bull shit claims, he dropped her to the ground. She was angry. She would beat this man with her bare hands if she could.

While she was still regaining her breath, he released the clone beside and shamefully he walked towards them. Not speaking to her but to Ahsoka and Rex.

The commander removed the clone from the area and that explosions outside caught all of their attention. 

“One of you might want to deal with that” as much as she wanted to murder this “ruler of Mandalore” she had another job to do.

“Don’t stay in my account we’ll be fine” he spat once more.

After a little more encouragement from Ahsoka she finally turned around. Putting in her helmet. She turned to run but a bang infront of her caused her to stop. She shielded her helmet but once the bang stopped she looked to see a sad face placed upon a completely black body. 

It grabbed her by both shoulders “Bo Katan!” Shouted the padawan.

But that was the last words she heard, as she was pulled in.

———

Cody and his men stood strong. They’ve heard that General Kenobi was successful in defeating Grevious. Now all that was left was to finish this separatist hold out.

He had his men Thoroughly checking all of the lower floors just in case. To end the war everything must be done properly and carefully.

That’s when he heard loud footsteps approaching behind him. He turned around and of course it was Kenobi. Always a man who loves an entrance. 

Cody didn’t know what he was riding, neither did her really care. 

He made his toward his Jedi general who looked out of breath. “Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move the higher levels” the clone marshal commander removed his helmet when speaking to his superior.

“Very good, sir” he spoke gruffly. This should be a time for celebration and a feeling a victory. But for some reason Cody felt dread. He quickly turned back realising his general was about to charge in without his weapon. “Oh by the way, I think you’ll be needing this” he lifted up the lightsaber and his general took it, then quickly thanked the clone and rode off.

He placed his helmet on but he was getting a transmission. It must be really important to contact him mid battle. As he was about to answer it a bang made him jump and drop the holoprojector. He turned and over the roaring of the battle field he heard his men shouting at him to look out.

But it was too late, he was face to face with an angry looking god like being. It grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the portal which was just behind it.

———

Fenn Rau entered the room. Kanan looked like he was meditating but he couldn’t really tell. “You wanted to speak with me?” He asked.

“I’ve got something to show you” he spoke oh sternly and gave a gesture for Fenn to take a seat.

He sat down and immediately questioned the Jedi “what’s this about?” He had plenty of other things that needed to be done.

He lifted up a weapon which at first just seemed like another old lightsaber “a lightsaber?” He questioned. Seems like Kanan just wants to waste his time.

“Not just any lightsaber” he ignited and a dark, shadow blade appeared.

“It can’t be” his jaw dropped.

“So you recognise it?” Of course he did. This was one thing all mandalorians would recognise.

“That I do” he took it from him quickly explaining its history with Viszla and death watch as he examined its magnificent hilt.

“I didn’t know mandalorians developed a type of lightsaber” before Rau could speak a loud bang was heard beside them. He turned and saw a portal along with someone standing in front of it. 

“What was that!” Kanan shouted.

“I don’t know!” He was answering truthfully as he placed on his helmet ready for a fight as the a white glowing face with a confused or even disappointed expression grabbed Rau and pulled him in. He screamed for help but Kanan was too slow.

———

Boba was not about to allow these stormtroopers to escape. He marched toward a cliffs edge which had a perfect view of the 2 transports.

He brought his antenna down and watched as the transport flew away. Not this time.

They were not going to escape Fett. 

Once he was locked on he moved his head out of the way of the missile as it fired hopefully it was going to hit. He looked up only to see it hit the further one. That makes a change. 

The transport fell and crashed into the one below it. Boba turned to see the mandalorian and Fennec walking up on him as he heard a loud explosion from the fallen ships.

“Nice shot” little did he know.

“I was aiming for the other one” but then a bang and all 3 of them looked behind them. There stood a white godly looking figure with a completely blank expression. It was just staring. It’s eyes landed on Boba and lunged towards him. 

“What the hell..!!” As he was grabbed by the neck and pulled into the portal he could hear the other 2 rush behind him to help but he was dragged in before they could even get to him, he heard another explosion as he was dragged through but it didn’t matter as by the time it happened the portal shut and for all he knew. His life was over.


End file.
